


[零晃]热

by lostacat



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat





	[零晃]热

热/SUMMER NIGHT

今年夏季来得比想象中的还要早，当高挂于空的烈阳将灼热的白光毫不吝啬地洒向人间时，梦之咲的男孩子们还在为即将来临的演唱会而应接不暇。晃牙觉得自己大概要被烤成碳灰了，且不说唱歌跳舞本来就是耗费体力的活，他还偏偏在衬衣里穿了件T血衫作为打底，导致的结果便是，才跟着伴奏走完一回全场，银发男孩已是汗流浃背。  
正当他藏在树荫下，打算借着葵家双子走场的机会小憩片刻，耳畔突然传来一个幽幽的声音，来者自然是那位轻浮贵公子，“跟你们讲个鬼故事——”  
“唔哇哇哇！不要在老子耳边说话！”  
“啊，狗狗好吵。”羽风薰有些烦躁地摆手，“刚才和转校生去看了看，果然有空调的训练室都被沾满了。”  
“啧，真麻烦......”晃牙皱眉，扯了扯被汗打湿的衣领，“吸血鬼混蛋也受不了这样的天气，再这样下去，根本赶不上进度啊。”说着，便拉开身旁的遮阳伞，UD的头目正一脸病怏怏的表情躺在沙滩椅上。原本昼伏夜出就才是朔间零的本性，白天活动已经消耗了他的大部分能力，眼下又被拉出来参加露天排练，还是在此等炎热的天气中，简直是种折磨。  
见对方脸色比往常更为苍白，晃牙不由得有些担心，虽然是混蛋吸血鬼，但终究还是自己的恋人，倘若真的热出什么毛病可就不好了，于是用手探了探朔间零的额角，“哎，没事吧，真是热死了，这鬼天气。”  
晃牙内搭的T恤完全被汗水湿透，抵V的领口凝成一层深紫色，微微俯身，露出光洁的脖颈，还有一小块被日光照得发红的胸膛。朔间零被晒得脑袋模模糊糊，他的目光随着晃牙的手指向上挪移少许，便看见男孩锁骨上那颗还没聚拢成形就滑落的汗珠，喉咙忽而一紧，应声道，“是啊，吾辈也觉得热呢。”  
于是他们将时间表调到夜里，果然效率高了许多，没多久便完成了大致的排舞，动作间的衔接也更加地流畅。结束时已是深夜三点，早已过了宿舍的门限，好在晃牙有自己的独居公寓，距离学校并不算远。羽风薰打着哈欠骑上机车，身后的阿多尼斯戴好头盔后跟队友们嘱咐了句注意安全，他们便随着马达转动一骑绝尘消失在夜幕里。

天已经完全黑透了，连喧闹的鸣虫都不见踪影，只有几站孤零零的路灯在闪着微光。晃牙和朔间零在人行道上慢慢走着，在这格外安静的黑夜中，银发男孩一改平日里大步流星的姿态，小心翼翼地跟在朔间零身后。晃牙尽量让自己表现得不太明显，可异于往常的沉默模样依旧暴露了他内心的紧张。说实话，晃牙有点害怕，毕竟现在是夏天，与炎热相伴而至的，还有各种匪夷所思的怪谈。虽然“害怕鬼怪”这种属性有违他身为孤傲之狼的设定，但对于黑夜中未知的恐惧是人性本能呀，这么想着，银发小狼狗甚至不由自主拽住了朔间零的袖口。  
“汪口这是在害怕吗？”  
“才没有的事！”被朔间零用打趣的语气这么问道时，他即刻矢口否认，又涨红了面颊意马心猿地添了句，“不过是担心你这个老糊涂会不会走丢罢了......”  
名为大神晃牙的后辈似乎对于自己的男子气概相当在乎，虽然在朔间零看来这份心口不一的别扭执著大约与可爱的同义。眼前人就像只渴望主人爱抚又羞于承认的小动物，流转着期许的眼神如此欲盖弥彰，让他心存爱怜。于是赤红的双眸弯出道愉悦的弧，像是想到什么，他开始天马行空地说道：“这样啊，小狗可真是好心肠。不过知道吗，还有一种可以化解害怕的办法，是吾辈历经常年夜间生活总结出来的妙方。”

“什、什么。”朔间零靠得太近了，银发大男孩下意识地侧过脸，却依然躲不过对方有些温热的吐息。紧接着，下巴被谁用冰凉的手指捏住，错愕间又是谁用柔软的双唇突如其来封锁了他的话语权，几句惊呼就硬生生压抑在喉头，来不及脱口就顺着陌生的涎水咽下去。贝齿被撬开，舌尖绕上舌尖，口腔被舔舐得酥酥麻麻，这触感对于晃牙而言实在太过熟悉，霸道而深情，有着蛮横张扬的暴烈，又夹杂了几缕丝丝入扣的温柔，是属于朔间零特有的接吻方式，也是他喜欢的感觉。  
年轻的身体往往经不起撩拨，何况其中之一的始作俑者还带着别有居心的故意，于是不稍片刻，某股来自下腹的灼热便如期而至地向二人袭来。这份热度和周遭环境中的热气截然不同，更为焦灼迫切，它跟随沸腾的血液走过四肢百骸，唤醒的渴望才刚刚抬起头，就使人感到急躁难耐。终于意识有什么不对的银发男孩伸手抵住对方欺压而来的肩，张开口才发觉声音早已带上几分情欲的喑哑，“等等，吸血鬼混蛋你没搞错吧......”  
“没错，就打算在这里做。”  
隔着薄薄的校服衬衣，传来植物特有的辛香气息，以及树皮的粗糙感，男孩的脊背被膈得微红发痒，他不适地扭动起腰身和脖颈，却如同某种不自知的邀请，更加方便了对方的开拓。朔间零的前戏温吞又缠绵，他总喜欢变着法子地挑逗男孩的欲望，然后享受对方因为无法得到舒缓而难耐的隐忍表情。好比眼下，大腿根部的相互摩擦，从喉结到锁骨的啃咬研磨，他用双手卡住晃牙精瘦的腰，品尝染满淡淡汗味的年轻躯体，看那暴露在空气中的肌肤因为情动而发出轻微颤栗，还有抖动着的不敢睁开的睫毛。朔间零在晃牙看不见的地方露出餍足的表情，他的小狗在为他一点一点地放下防备，用欲拒还迎的态度放任了他的肆意妄为，此等“特殊的待遇”成功地取悦了暗夜魔君。  
而相较于朔间零的尽兴，晃牙则是即惊又怕，虽然此刻月黑风高，四下无人，但对于十六岁的男孩而言，在公开场所调情，甚至恬不知耻地暴露出身体和私密的器官......依旧是过于背德大胆了些。“别留下痕迹...唔！”当仰慕的前辈在他胸口再次地烙下一枚深红印记时，他有些慌乱地推搡起那头黑发，“我不想......不想再穿内搭，热死啦——”  
“并不只是吻痕吧，”朔间零对于晃牙柔弱的拒绝不管不顾，他笑着将衬衣下的打底衫拉起，掌心覆盖过那殷红可口的胸前两点，感受它们从糯软变得硬挺，再到欲求不满地站起，伴随着男孩的呼吸而起伏。“小狗的这里实在太敏感了。”  
“如果单单只是穿衬衣，乳头会因为布料摩擦而变得红肿——对不对呢。”

被调教得温顺敏感的乳肉已经熟悉了朔间零的爱抚，只需稍加点拨便开始乖巧地充血，晃牙被玩弄得大口喘气，眼角挂着媚色也不忘咬牙切齿，“也不知道，嗯啊，是谁的错......”  
“是吾辈的不对，那么，让身为主人的吾辈来补偿吧。”朔间零答得诚恳，手头动作却毫无歉意可言。见胸口那儿已经完全盛开后，便以唇舌辅佐，前牙夹起颗粒小力地磨，又是舔弄又是吸吮，直到两处乳尖再不能更加肿胀，才转而温柔含吻。灵巧修长的手指更是绕过脊背从后探入臀间，捏揉起那两瓣丰盈紧致的肉，还有藏匿其间的狭窄洞口。  
即便看不见他也知道，红肿着正在张阖的小穴会有多么致命，指尖才刚刚探进去两节，就已经被濡湿了。吐露出爱液的甬道柔媚可人，嫩肉蠕动着在期待临幸，真想就这么操进去啊，黑发的年轻魔王心头忽而涌起一阵危险的渴望：想毫无保留地捅到内里，操到这匹小狼狗再发不出任何声音，只能依在他的肩头无力啜泣，最好再喊着自己的名字哀求......是稍作想象就令人血脉喷张的情色画面，真是不得了......所幸朔间零仍然保持着一线清明，他们在野外，情况着实有些糟，既没有柔软的枕头也没有舒适的床，更不用说润滑剂或套，要完完全全做下来是不可能的，即使已经磨出了足够的热情。他盯着男孩恍惚的表情，狠狠咬牙，收敛起心中的嗜虐情绪，将晃牙和自己的裤头解开，撞击起彼此的性器。  
大腿间的顶弄和进入后穴所带来的快感截然不同，后者能满足雄性的占有欲，而前者则会带来征服过程中的火花。将男孩反转过身，双手反剪，朔间零的性器滚烫如铁，才擦过第一下就惹得晃牙发出甜美呻吟。“把大腿绷紧了，乖，就是这样，别动。”他在他的腿间抽插摇曳，时而撞上会阴，或者沿着臀缝的角度滑过贪婪的后穴，黏腻的体液四处飞溅，在腹肌上，在衬衣下摆，在草丛间，将两位现役偶像的下体淋得湿乎乎，滴滴答答。吹过的微微夜风里弥漫出淫靡的麝香，告示着一场情事的正在进行。  
射过之后的晃牙双腿软得打颤，完全无法直立行走，只好放下尊严地任凭朔间零搂在怀中。  
夏天实在是太热了，他脑仁混沌地想着，然后在恋人琐屑的细吻中安心地闭上双眼。

FIN


End file.
